


Sunshine

by Rainbow_Mess



Series: Solangelo Thingz [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Lil bit of angst but that might just be me, M/M, Secret Relationship, a tad tiny little bit of homophobia but very very little I promise, will calling nico sunshine because I'd die for that troupe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess
Summary: Just Nico and Will chilling together i dunno really, this is just a short little story, I don't expect much from it
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Thingz [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918747
Comments: 9
Kudos: 171





	Sunshine

Hiding was the easiest option. Nico would rather spend his days shooting his boyfriend suggestive looks across the dining pavilion, and his nights with the other’s name on the tip of his tongue instead of having to  _ come out  _ to the camp of demigods that he was pretty sure would have no problem with his homosexuality and his fondness for a certain son of Apollo. Hiding was easy, but it wasn’t fun. Nico constantly glanced down to where his and Will’s hands brushed together when they walked side by side, or the spot that he would maybe one day take in Will’s lap as they sat by the campfire at night, looking just like all the other couples there. Their nights together were Nico’s only relief, eagerly awaiting Will’s coming to his door after the cleaning harpies had made their rounds,  _ needing  _ Will to press him against the wood once safely inside. Nightimes were blissful, but they always ended the same: with Will having to leave him, both in various states of undress each night.

Then Nico had to leave. There was no way he could let Percy Jackson lead a team to the underworld, not when Nico himself was right there. 

Will scolded him, calling him dumb _ ,  _ dumb, _ dumb.  _ The word was uttered a lot on their last night together, by Will as he reduced Nico to a withering mess below him. He whispered his love to his boyfriend as well, and Nico couldn’t properly explain how  _ hot _ he felt under the praise and scolding.

They slipped up that night. 

Will fell asleep, heavy arms wrapped tight around Nico and, despite all nerves, the two slept. Together. Peaceful.

The morning brought smiles and kisses and complaints of bad breath, but also heavy hearts and rampaging minds, and a very confused Percy Jackson; wondering why there was a half-naked Will Solace in Nico’s cabin. (he didn’t find out the truth just then)

The demigods took the morning to themselves, trying to soak up as much time together as they could. Will took to trying to come up with as many pet names as he could: baby, prince, pumpkin, darling, and sweet-pea. All had Nico scoffing and gently smacking Will’s chest. 

_ Sunshine _ .

Something one wouldn’t expect for the child of Apollo to call someone else, especially not the son of darkness. So the name stuck, following Nico around the rest of the say, making him feel strangely giddy, even though he was leading a group towards their almost certain doom.

Even in Tartarus, where nothing happy seemed possible,  _ sunshine  _ kept him afloat.

When Nico’s team had come back without him, Will was broken.  _ Not dead, lost.  _ He had heard someone say through the sea of murmurs. Nico  _ wasn’t dead,  _ so why were they burning a shroud in Nico’s honor.  _ Lost, not dead,  _ but Will had never felt so hopeless, so alone.

Every day for weeks was spent glaring at the shadows that shrouded the Hades cabin. They taunted him, showing him that there was a way for Nico to get home because he was  _ lost _ , not dead; he just couldn’t quite find his way back. So when the shadows finally flickered in a way much different than their usual teasing dance, Will was quick to investigate.

He came across his boyfriend. His boyfriend that  _ wasn’t dead, just lost.  _ His boyfriend who currently laid in a heap of skin and bones on the ground, battered and bruised, and paler than ever before, but still conscious enough to mutter curses in his native tongue. Will cried until he laughed, pulling Nico to his chest, doing everything he could to be gentle and not hurt the fragile body in his arms.  _ Sleep.  _ He had demanded, sitting Nico down in the infirmary,  _ Sleep and eat and take your medicine, and then you can have kisses. _

He had lied, though, because kisses were already dotting Nico’s hairline and cheeks and neck and nose, Will being far too impatient to wait any longer, not wanting to wait to see some color back in Nico’s face, even if it was the cherry-red of a blush spreading across his cheek. Will was a doctor, and he knew Nico needed food and rest and probably  _ a lot  _ of TLC, so he left his boyfriend to his own devices as he busied himself with other patients, bandaging wounds from sword-fighting or resetting a shoulder from where it had been dislocated during a fight. 

Word of Nico’s return spread fast, and Will had to force everyone out, lest Nico wake up from his light sleep. Naps and warm meals and cuddles and kisses followed in the next days, permitting Nico to move back to his cabin as long as Will was able to watch over him all the while. Most of their week was spent lying together, playing silly games or kissing or just enjoying the other’s company for the first time in a long time.

_ Sunshine  _ came up a lot, the name slipping past Will’s lips like it was nothing. Braiding Nico’s hair that had grown in his time gone?  _ Sunshine.  _ Playing (and admittedly failing horribly at) Mythomagic?  _ Sunshine.  _ Staying up until the sun rose in the morning?  _ Sunshine, Sunshine, Sunshine, Sunshine.  _ Nico couldn’t bring himself to hate the endearing term.

All the while Nico was getting better, the boys seemed to forget that they were not, in fact, out to their campmates. When the pair walked hand-in-hand to the campfire and Nico settled easily in Will’s lap, murmurs erupted, drama ensued, people stared. 

_ Disgusting.  _ One word. Nico didn’t even know who had said it, but he frowned deeply, quietly shimmying off of Will’s lap.

The rest of the campers were quick to force the kid down and away, not giving him a chance to speak again.

Will wasn’t having it, either, arm snaking around Nico’s waist and lips trailing just behind Nico’s ear; _m_ _ ine, sunshine. You’re mine.  _ He had demanded, running his hand up and over Nico’s tense shoulders.  _ Nobody is listening to him.  _ The words rang clear and true, but Nico still couldn’t relax.

_ Too many eyes. Too many people. Not enough Will. Want to go home.  _ Nico’s thoughts were a jumble as he jumped up suddenly and took Will’s hand, tugging him towards the Hades Cabin, where it was quiet, and warm, and it was just him and Will. Quick, short breaths wracked Nico’s body, trying to suck in more air as he leaned heavily against Will,  _ Too many people.  _ They decided together, spending the rest of that night together, alone once again.

People weren’t predictable, but most were kind. The boys were free, and Will could hold Nico’s hand whenever he wanted, whether it be under the dining pavilion, or just walking on the beach, the sun always seemed to shine brighter when the two were together.  _ Sunshine  _ stuck with them, just as they stuck together. Through wedding rings and screaming toddlers and gods and monsters and magic and fate and everything trying to keep them apart, they prevailed; because Will had his  _ Sunshine,  _ and Nico had Will.

**Author's Note:**

> Solangelo are my babies. It hurt me even writing this little bit of angst. I might make this in to a series of oneshots... We'll see
> 
> I will gladly take requests, though (just know that I'm not obligated to answer your demands, so don't throw any hissy fits, please)


End file.
